


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.VI

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Otabek Altin, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Otabek Altin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Jealous Beka.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.VI

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a lot more emotional that i had planned. The fun fucking will be back on the next chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy. <3

Otabek parked his bike outside of the rink. He was supposed to meet Yuri and then together they would go for a walk in the city center and have lunch in their favorite italian restaurant. He walked towards the rink and saw Yuri standing at the entrance, wearing his favorite leopard hoodie underneath Otabek's old leather jacket. Otabek grinned. No matter how many years would pass, he would never get tired of seeing Yuri wearing his clothes.

 As he walked closer, he noticed that Yuri wasn't waiting for him alone. There was a guy standing next to him. A tall, brunet guy with broad shoulders, obviously an alpha judging by the way he carried himself and Yuri was talking to him enthusiastically. He frowned. Who was that alpha male and why he hadn't seen him before and most importantly why did Yuri look so enthusiastic around him?

He moved closer and Yuri noticed him. He came closer, wrapping his hand around his arm and pulling Beka close to his body.  
  
"Beka, you're here! Come meet Fyodor." He said with a wide smile.

 They reached the other male. "Fyodor, this is my mate and husband Otabek. Otabek, my former rinkmate Fyodor."

"Nice to meet you, Otabek. Yuri already told me a lot about you. You're a music teacher. Impressive."  
  
"Um...Thanks. Nice to meet you too.". He could have asked what Fyodor does and he could pretend to be impressed but he couldn't care any less. He didn't like him. He was jealous.  He hated himself when he became a jealous asshole but he couldn't help it. He wanted this alpha away from Yura. He wanted to take Yura away from this guy as soon as possible. 

"Um..." Fyodor said. "So, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Yuri. We'll talk." He patted Yuri's head and walked off. 

"Sure. Call me anytime, Fyodor. See you." Yuri replied.

When Fyodor was gone, Otabek couldn't hold back. "Call you anytime? Since when did you become a social butterfly?"

Yuri, who had wrapped both of his hands around Otabek's arm and had placed his head on his shoulder, chuckled. "He suggested that MIla, he and I go for a coffee to catch up sometime. It would be rude to decline. I haven't seen him in almost ten years." Yuri pulled him and they started walking away from the rink arm in arm.

"Why did he stop skating?"  
  
"I don't know many details. Basically, his dad died and he moved to Minsk with his mum."  
  
"And why is he back?"  
  
"He is here for a friend's wedding and came by to say hi to Yakov and the rest. "

"You seem pretty fond of him. And that pat on the head. What was that for?"  
  
"Well, we used to be quite close."  
  
"What do you mean close?" Otabek felt his head boiling. Why was this alpha ever close to his Yuri?  
  
"Fyodor was my first kiss." Yuri blushed.

Otabek stopped on his footsteps. "Your what? You never told me that."  
  
"Oh come on, Beka. That was almost 10 years ago. It meant nothing. We just wanted to see what kissing felt like. Besides, you never told me about your first kiss. I'm sure there is a fun story behind it." Yuri smirked.

"Yura, you were my first kiss."

"Oh come on, Beka."

"No, Yura, i'm serious. You were my first kiss."  
  
"Ok, Beka, fine. I kissed someone when I was 14 and before I even met you again in Barcelona. Sue me."  
  
"He wants you." Otabek stated coldly.  
  
"What? Fyodor? No way."

"He's an alpha. I saw how he behaved. And that pat on the head. He was marking his territory."  
  
Yuri laughed. "That"s just bullshit, Beka. And even if he does want me, he knows I am mated and married to you."

"And why would that stop him, Yura? Bonds can break. Married people can get a divorce."  
  
"For that to happen, one of the two must want it. Do you want that, Beka?" Yuri asked consciously, as if he was afraid of the answer. 

"No. Do you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why i'm desperately trying to get myself pregnant on your child because that's what people do when they want to break up, they have babies with their partners, you asshole." Yuri pushed Otabek away and walked faster towards Otabek's bike. He grabbed his helmet, the one with the cat ears Otabek had bought for him and put it on. "Take me home."

Otabek felt horrible. He knew Yuri didn't want to break up, of course he did. It's just that jealousy was making him paranoid. "Yura, I'm sorry. I-"

"Take me home."  
  
"And our lunch?"  
  
"I said fucking take me home."  
  
"Fine, Yura. Ok."

 

When they arrived home, they didn't talk much. Yuri went straight to the kitchen muffling something about making something quick to eat and Otabek went to take a quick nap on the couch while watching TV . But he couldn't sleep. His mind kept going back to that alpha Fyodor guy, who was Yura's first kiss and was going to meet Yura again to... catch up. He covered his eyes with his arm and exhaled heavily. He tried to calm himself down but in his mind all there was, was the image of Fyodor inviting his husband out for a coffee and kissing Yura at some cafeteria, tasting Yuri's sweet, coffee and caramel flavored lips and then maybe he would taste more of Yuri later. He felt his entire body in flames, thinking Yuri with someone else could drive him crazy with rage. He was daydreaming of how good it would feel to punch that Fyodor guy on the face when he heard Yuri clearing his throat, meaning he wanted his attention. 

Otabek uncovered his face and saw Yuri hovering over him. 

"Did you have lunch?" Yuri asked.

"Nope. We were supposed to have lunch together, if you recall." Otabek said angrily. He wasn't mad at Yuri. He was mad at himself, he was mad at Fyodor but he ended up addressing this anger to the only person, who wasn't to blame, his husband but he couldn't help it. He was feeling like a volcano ready to erupt.

Yuri's eyes filled with anger too. "There's spaghetti salad in the fridge. Suit yourself. I'm going to take a nap." Yuri said and walked fast to their bedroom, closing the door with a loud kick behind him. 

Otabek was out of the couch instantly, marching into their room. Whatever this was, they were going to solve it now. He wouldn't spend the the rest of the day receiving the silent treatment from Yuri or the night sleeping on the couch away from him.

The moment he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him Yuri was getting under the covers.

"Are you going to see him again?

Yuri sighed. "I told you he invited Mila and I for coffee, so yeah I am going to see him again with Mila."

"And if I tell you, I don't allow you to go?"

"I'll tell you to fuck off."

"So you are going to see him even though you know it bothers me."

"Jesus, Beka, yes I am because there's nothing there. There's nothing between me and him. I only want you." Yuri said lying down and pulling the covers up.

With one quick movement Otabek pulled the covers away, revealing Yuri's lean body which was only covered by one of Otabek's old black sweaters.

Yuri tried to protest but Otabek was instanlty on top of Yuri, caging him between his arms. 

He placed his mouth on Yuri's earlobe and bit it softly. "You say you want only me but does he know that?" He whispered in his ears, making Yuri shiver. "Does he know I can do this..." Otabek slipped his hand inside Yuri's pants and inserted his middle finger inside Yuri's hole rubbing gently this certain spot that could instantly make Yuri a moaning mess. "...anytime I want?". Yuri moaned. "Does he know what a total slut you are for my cock, begging to be fucked day and night? Or does he know I empty my load in your little tight hole while you beg me to fill you and breed you?"

"D-don't say those things." Yuri said through soft moans, his hands placed on Otabek's chest, fingers curled, clutching the Kazakh's shirt tightly. 

Otabek inserted a second finger and kept rubbing Yuri's spot but this time harder and faster, making the blond whimper. "Why not? " he smirked. "Aren't they true? Isn't it true that I fuck you and claim you every day? Or that I have you call me daddy or master while I impale you roughly and you love it? That's how much of a slut you are for my cock."

"Ah...Beka...please."

Otabek trailed his tongue on Yuri's neck, over his bonding mark that looked like a pink rose petal compared to the rest of Yuri's skin that was white as the purest snow. Yuri quivered. "I bet he fantasizes about you in every possible way, how you'd look fucked, with your face covered in cum or pinned against the wall, sobbing and begging to be taken. But he can't have you, because only I have that privilege. Only I get to touch you and kiss you and fuck you."

"Beka.." Yuri moaned. "Beka, stop. Stop. I-I don't want to cum with your fingers."

Otabek pulled his fingers out of the Russian and stood still over Yuri, looking down at the blond and admiring him. Yuri was lying underneath him flushed, panting, hair disheveled. Drops of sweat were staining his forehead. Otabek was hit with the realisation that only he had ever seen Yuri like that and he was planning to keep it that way until the end of his time as long as Yuri wants the same.

"Beka..." Yuri said with a pained tone, cupping Otabek's face. "Come on, baby. I need you, please." he opened his legs wide to invite Otabek closer.

"Do you really want me?" Otabek asked.

"I- of course, Beka. I want you. I want you so much. I want your hands on my skin, your weight on top of me, everything. Please, Beka."

"What about Fyodor?" he asked bitterly.

"What?" Yuri looked hurt. "No, Beka. No one else. Only you. I love you, Beka. I love you, so much. How can you have doubts?" Yuri's eyes filled with tears. "It's always been only you. I'm sorry. I-"

Otabek shut his mouth with a firm passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue inside Yuri's mouth, Yuri sucking him desperately in. "Don't cry, Yura." Otabek wiped his tears with his fingers. "I love you so much it sometimes hurts." with gentle movements he undressed Yuri and took off his own clothes too.

 He pulled Yuri by the hips and aligned his entrance with his cock. 

Yuri cupped his face once more. "Please, Beka." He whispered. 

Otabek slowly entered him and began rocking his hips to hit Yuri's spot slowly but hard.

Yuri wrapped his hands around his neck and ran his fingers through his husband's raven locks. He cried and moaned his name, not getting enough of him. 

"Yura..." Otabek moaned burning his face in the crook of his neck. "You are everything... I don't want to lose you. "

"Beka, I-I am yours... And you are mine... Forever..." Yuri replied through moans, as his sweet spot was ravaged by Otabek's huge cock.

"Mine..." Otabek said and started rocking his hips faster. "Mine... Mine... Only mine." He said and buried his teeth in Yuri's bonding mark, making it bleed lightly and wiped the blood with his tongue. 

The moment Otabek's teeth were in his flesh, Yuri saw stars. Otabek hadn't bitten his bonding mark in a long time. He had forgotten what an overwhelming sensation that was. He immediately felt his orgasm hitting him like a wave, pleasure spreading all over his body.

Otabek, feeling Yuri's body shaking in his hands came exactly when the Russian did, spending his cum inside him and collapsed on top of the blond, placing his head on Yuri's chest and his arms around his torso. 

Yuri hugged him and buried his nose in Otabek's hair, breathing in his scent. Once his breathing had returned to normal, he spoke again.

"Beka?"

"Mmm..?"

"I lied to you. "

Otabek turned to look at him with eyes full of sadness and worry, placing his chin on Yuri's chest. "What do you mean?"

"I-I... Fyodor wasn't my first kiss. You were. I realized you were jealous and I wanted to tease you a little because I like it when you're jealous of me. I wanted to tell you the truth but then you mentioned the thing about bonds breaking and divorces and you pissed me off and the whole thing backfired. I'm sorry."

Otabek pulled away from Yuri and lied on his back next to him. He covered his eyes with his hands.

Yuri immediately was on him, his hands on his face, cupping it. "Beka? Beka, don't be mad, baby. Come on. Fyodor isn't even straight. He likes alphas. He could never want me."

Otabek exhaled and put his hands over Yuri's.

"I acted like a complete asshole over nothing?"

"Well yeah." Yuri smirked.

With a quick movement, Otabek pushed Yuri back on the bed, pinning him down with his body. "You little shit." Otabek placed his fingers on he sides of Yuri's tummy and began a merciless tickling. 

 "Nooooooo, Bekaaahahaha.... It tickles, baby hahaha.. Stop... Ssstop."

 "You know what a jealous asshole I am and yet you played your tricks on me." 

"Ahahhahaha.. I'm sorry. I like when you're ahaha jealous.. Ahaha Bekaahaha, I'm sorry"

Otabek stopped. "You owe me lunch."

"There's spaghetti salad in the fridge." Yuri ran his fingers in Beka's undercut and smiled widely.

"I mean real lunch. Here's what we'll do. I'm going to take a bath and you'll call that Italian place we were supposed to go and order our favorites and when you're done, you'll join me. Deal?"

"Beka, I hate phonecalls." Yuri whined. 

"I'll massage your head and comb your hair afterwards."

"Ugh, fine. I'm calling. Go start the bath."

**Author's Note:**

> And now that I came up with Otabek's profession after his retirement, I should have Yuri visit him in his workplace, just to "torture" him a little bit more.(^～^)
> 
> PS: As you probably have already noticed, English isn't my mother language, so if you see any atrocious mistakes or just feel the need to correct me, please do it. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
